The Heat of the Battle
by Sela McGrane
Summary: There was no way he was going to tell Ron or Hermione, or any one else, that in the heat of the battle, when she had touched his hand, he Harry Potter had suddenly had the desire to stop everything and kiss Minerva McGonagall. MM/HP Don't like,don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know Antebellum watchers, this is not an update for Antebellum. It's another idea I've been playing with in my head...honestly, Antebellum does not seem to be getting even a fraction of the interest that The Slowed Decay of Time did. I still intend on continuing it, but without a bit more encouragement, it's not a priority. So, here's a new idea I've got...let me know what you guys think. I think its fair to say that I have a soft spot for odd pairings, especially when they are with someone older and someone younger. Hey, I'm married to a man 29 years older than I am, and you all know the rule "write what you know". **

* * *

><p>It was in the heat of the battle; that was Harry's excuse. Seeing <em>her<em> in _that way_ had only been a hormonal response to the thought that he might die. Of all the female population, she had just happened to be the one to grab his hand and pull him out the way of a curse. Oh, and of course there was the bit about not having seen her in a year prior to that day. Hell, she'd even said she was glad to see him. But it was just the heat of the battle – there's no way a feeling like that would last more than the moment it had occurred, and certainly no way it would haunt him day in and day out.

At least, that's what he'd said nine months ago, to himself, and certainly no one else. There was no way he was going to tell Ron or Hermione, or any one else, that in the heat of the battle, when she had touched his hand, he Harry Potter had suddenly had the desire to stop everything and kiss Minerva McGonagall.

No way he'd live that one down. Hermione gave Ron a hard time for having a soft spot for Madam Rosmerta, and she was only in her thirties. She would roast Harry alive if she new he was having erotic dreams about their former Transfiguration Professor, nine months after the thought had occurred to him…in the heat of the battle.

The major rub of the situation was that Harry was on his way to Hogwarts to interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. After the battle, nine months ago, the Ministry had granted Hogwarts permission to hand out honorary diplomas to himself, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione had nearly pitched a fit at this, determined to return and finish her education properly, but Shacklebolt had pointed out that with their field experience, they might as well have been doing an exchange program for all the on the run learning they'd done while hunting Horcruxes. Hermione had grudgingly agreed with Minerva that if they were to return to Hogwarts, they would most likely be bored silly.

The compromise that had been made was that they sat their NEWTs, and what classes they didn't pass they would be free to return to Hogwarts for. None of the three failed any classes, and when Hermione saw that she'd passed all the classes with O's, she'd gladly taken the Hogwarts diploma and been on her way with her two friends.

Harry arrived in Hogsmead with a faint _POP_. To his surprise, a small tabby cat jumped off a ledge nearby and padded toward him. "Hello, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he was.

The cat transformed back into the human form of Minerva, and Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out a gasp. She looked incredible. Minerva was wearing a pair of Muggle blue jeans, rather form fitting if Harry didn't say so himself, and a dark green tank top that rested modestly just below her collarbone. Granted, that was still a hell of lot more exposed skin than he'd ever seen on her before.

"Gawking isn't polite, Mr. Potter," Minerva said sharply. "I realize an old witch like me must look ridiculous in Muggle clothing, but as it is summer, it is hot, and I'm the bloody Headmistress, I figured I'd relax a bit."

"You don't look ridiculous, you look beautiful," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Minerva had the good grace to blush. "That's kind of you to say, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," the young man said. "Just call me Harry. It is summer, you know."

Minerva's lips twitched, as if trying not to smile. "Minerva then," she replied. "Shall we head up to the castle? I believe you wanted to interview for a job?"

Harry simply nodded, afraid that he'd say something else he didn't mean to. Like, _yea, the job that would let me stay close to you_, he thought.

"So why do you want this job, Harry?" Minerva asked as they managed a leisurely pace on the path back to the school.

"Um…" Harry did have a reason other than wanting to be close to the woman who would never look at him in the way he wanted her to, right? "When I taught the DA, the year Umbridge was here, I really enjoyed doing it. I think I was more proud of the fact that I helped others learn to defend themselves, than I was of the fact that I killed Voldemort, in the end. I figured, now that I know my life is less likely to end suddenly, I would like to continue to teach others how to defend themselves…you know, just in case some other idiot bloke decides to fancy themselves a Dark Lord."

"Good answer," Minerva replied, this time allowing herself to smile. "Normally this would be the part where I inquire about your qualifications, but as I am already aware that after passing your NEWTs, you went to the next office down and sat for your Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery, and passed with flying colors, that's hardly necessary."

"It was all fresh in my head," Harry mumbled. "I figured why the hell not?"

"Why the hell not, indeed," Minerva replied.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"I do think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, Minerva." Harry answered, shaking his head and then continuing to walk.

Minerva shrugged. "I swear, just like everyone else."

Harry chuckled. "And when is it that you do all this swearing? Because I've never heard you."

Minerva crossed her arms. "I swear…when it's appropriate."

Suddenly, Harry didn't care about his fears. Like it or not, he fancied Minerva, and if the last nine months were any indication, that wasn't about to change. It occurred to him that if he never made a move, he wasn't giving the idea of them the slightest chance. If he did make a move and she rejected him, well, then it might be better to do that before he started working for her. It's not like he _needed_ the job. He did want it, for the reasons he'd told her, but if he didn't get it, well…he could still provide for himself.

"Minerva, come here," he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward him. A second later, Harry's lips were on hers, and his hands softly caressed her curves. She did not pull away, though Harry didn't delude himself – that was probably because she was stunned.

A few seconds later, Harry let her go, and took a small step backwards.

"Bloody hell." Minerva said quietly, gently touching her own lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehem. The rating of this story has been changed to M. This chapter has borderline M material, and I'd prefer to be safe. Most of my stories are M, so I doubt I'll be loosing many readers by doing this. Hope not, at any rate. **

* * *

><p><em>"Minerva, come here," he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward him. A second later, Harry's lips were on hers, and his hands softly caressed her curves. She did not pull away, though Harry didn't delude himself – that was probably because she was stunned. <em>

_A few seconds later, Harry let her go, and took a small step backwards. _

"_Bloody hell." Minerva said quietly, gently touching her own lips._

* * *

><p>Minerva stood there in front of Harry Potter, the boy who bloody lived, at a total loss for words. Had he just kissed her? And…and…had she just enjoyed it immensely? No, she had most certainly not! Okay, well maybe just a wee bit.<p>

"_You went to school with his GRANDFATHER!"_ Minerva scolded herself. Oh hell no, she had not just enjoyed kissing a boy…of fine, a man, forty odd years younger than herself.

"Minerva?" Harry said cautiously.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"I realize that kissing one's prospective boss does not increase one's chances of getting a job," Harry said quietly, "but I have honestly come to care for you…you know, like more than just friendly kind of caring, and I thought you should know."

Minerva was one of those people who took chances. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. If this was Harry attempting to woo her (she'd have to instruct him on the proper etiquette in wooing if he was going to do it), and she _had_ enjoyed it, then she might as well give it a go. What could happen? If it all fell to pieces, she knew Harry well enough to know that he could handle being professional, setting feelings aside. He was so like Albus in that regard.

"So…are you asking me out on a date, Harry?" Minerva said slowly.

Harry gulped. "Yes, I am."

"Well then, you might have just asked," she said in a slightly stern tone. "That would have been plenty of a surprise in itself, so if you were going for the shock factor, kissing me like that was hardly necessary."

Harry looked rather worried. "Well, I didn't exactly plan on it; it just seemed like the thing to do. If you are against the idea, you just have to say so."

Minerva crossed her arms. "I didn't say I was against the idea, just rather you're approach. There are proper ways to go about wooing a woman – or is spontaneous kissing how kids do it these days?"

Harry stepped forward and touched her cheek. "First of all, Minerva, I am not a kid. Young, sure, but I am a man now. Second, you have not answered the question, so I'm going to rephrase it – Minerva, would you consent to being courted by me?"

"Courted?" Minerva's jaw slackened a little. She knew that Harry had paid enough attention at Hogwarts to be well aware that to ask permission to court someone was a very serious thing. It meant that the suitor hoped that it would lead to marriage.

Harry nodded. "I'm not looking for a fling, Minerva. I'm hoping that you would allow me to be the man who stands by your side for the rest of our lives."

"Harry, I'm a bit old to be having babies."

The young man shrugged. "We could, if you were interested, adopt. It's not like you can't handle children. If you didn't want to raise children, I'm okay with that too."

"The rest of our lives means the rest of mine, Harry," Minerva pointed out. She had to be sure he knew exactly what Floo he was jumping in. "You would undoubtedly outlive me."

Harry laughed. "We both just survived a war. Life is not something we can predict. I could fall off a broom and die long before you did."

Minerva grudgingly agreed he had a point. "And if things didn't work out with us, and you still want to teach Defense, would you be able to still respect me as your boss?"

"That shouldn't even be a question in your mind, Minerva. You know me better than that. I will always respect you, in whatever capacity: before, after, or during any romance. Any other questions?" Harry inquired.

"What on earth would people say?" Minerva asked coyly. "Aren't you at least somewhat concerned about how our friends might react? Some of them wont approve, and there's no way to guess which ones."

Harry looked at his shoes. "Yes, I am concerned about that. I haven't told Ron and Hermione that I'm even interested in you. I know they'll flip out."

"And that wasn't enough to prevent you from brazenly declaring your feelings to me?"

Harry looked up, and gently pressed his lips to hers, just for a moment. "No," he whispered.

That Minerva was moved by the look in his eyes would be an understatement. This boy – man – care for her so deeply that he was willing to risk the wrath of the two people he loved the most. Like herself, he'd never had parents around, so their approval was moot, and as a result of that absence, friends in each of their respective lives had always meant more to them than the average friendships.

Minerva grabbed the sides of Harry's face and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her back. Tongues battled and moans escaped: Harry moved his hands from her hips to underneath her shirt, slowly roaming up the side of her body.

"Is dis' your way of sayin' yes?" Harry asked as Minerva bit his bottom lip.

Minerva moaned as Harry's fingers started sliding under her bra. "Yes!"

Harry's lips trailed down the side of Minerva's cheek, onto her jaw, and then onto her neck. As he gently bit down, Minerva summoned all that was left her concentration and Apparated them to her chambers.

"You don't even want to know the last time I…"

"Fucked?" Harry finished with a grin.

"I was going to say 'had someone in my bed', but that works too." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Say it." Harry said, pulling his shirt off to reveal a finely toned body.

"Say what?" Minerva said, kicking off her shoes.

Harry looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Say you want me to fuck you."

Minerva's eyes lit up, her arousal undeniable. She walked over to the young man, and pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and firmly placing her thigh between his legs. "Harry," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

Harry's erection got hard as a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Despite my usual M rating, I don't usually get...overly kinky, if you will. I'm a bit shy about writing scene of <em>that<em> nature** ___**(which is ridiculous because in 'real life', I'm very open about sex...talking about it, being creative, etc)**_...**anyway, any encouragement would be awesome. Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, another update...**

**To Grumbeard****: Yes, that does help a bit, I'd noticed. Also having the personal background gives me a bit of an edge. You know the old saying - "Write what you know!" **

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me."<em>

_Harry's erection got hard as a rock. _

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head slowly to the left, praying that he had not just been dreaming – dreaming that Minerva had…<p>

But there she was, laying beside him, still sleeping. "Wow," Harry whispered.

The older woman stirred, and Harry reached out and touched her cheek.

"Harry?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm here," he replied, noting the surprise in his own tone. "Good morning."

Minerva's eyes finally opened, and she looked at him and sighed. "Good morning," she said, smiling. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Minerva rolled over and looked at the clock. "It's not even past nine, I wonder who it is."

"Want me to get it?" Harry offered.

"And have you give whoever it is a heart attack by answering my door in your boxers?" Minerva chuckled. "I think not. It's probably just Filius."

"Should I hide?" Harry inquired with a smirk.

Minerva leaned over and kissed him. "No, but it might be prudent to put some clothes on. I don't have a problem with people finding out about…us, but I'd prefer they find out while we are not naked."

Harry smiled. "Okay then, I'll go in the bathroom and get dressed. You throw on a robe and answer the door."

Minerva nodded, and as soon as the door closed behind him, he heard Minerva open the door. "Well hello Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you might know where Harry is, Professor," Hermione Granger's voice clearly stated. "He came to Hogwarts last evening for an interview, and I never heard from him after. He said he'd drop by when he was done."

Harry rushed in pulling his jeans on, and cast quick glamour charms on the various hickies adorning his neck.

"Well…" Minerva started, clearly unsure of what to say to her former student.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Harry said casually, walking out of Minerva's bathroom. "Sorry about last night – my meeting with Minerva ran later than expected and I just ended up camping here."

Hermione looked at Harry, and then at Minerva, and then back at Harry. "Harry..." her voice drifted off, but the question lingered in the air.

Harry looked over at Minerva, seeking her approval. She gave a quick nod, and he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, hand resting comfortably on her hip. "Hermione, there's something you should know," he said slowly.

"Oh…my…god." Hermione whispered. "This is unexpected."

Harry grinned. She wasn't yelling, so that was a good sign. "Yeah, it just kind of happened."

"Miss Granger, I…" Minerva started.

Hermione raised her hand as if to silent the older woman. "Please don't increase the already awkward situation by addressing me like a student. You are…emm…my best friend, and I'm more than a little shocked. Just….call me Hermione, and maybe I will momentarily forget…who you are."

"Very well, then." Minerva replied crisply. "Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath. "So, how long has this been going on?" she inquired.

"Well, it…" Harry started to say.

"Shut up Harry," Hermione snapped. "I was asking _her._"

"Harry decided to declare his affections last evening when we were walking up to the school from Hogsmead." Minerva replied. "I was rather surprised, but not apposed to his proposal."

Hermione turned to Harry. "What proposal was that?"

Harry pulled Minerva a bit closer. Leave it to Hermione to want all the details. This was not going to go well. "I asked Minerva for her permission to court her."

Hermione's face got red. "Okay, I'm gunna go now," she said between clenched teeth. "Harry, I expect you to arrive at the Burrow at seven this evening. I should think that if you are truly this serious about Pro…about Minerva, then you should bring her along and make the announcement at dinner."

Harry nodded. "Um…would you mind warning Ron?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh no. If you are going to do something this incredibly mad, I am not going to listen to Ron rant about it for an hour till you get there. See you at seven."

With that, Hermione walked out of the door with what might be interpreted as a slam.

"Well that went well," Harry said, pecking Minerva on the cheek.

"I don't know about that. I got the distinct impression that Miss Granger's respect for me just went down a few notches," Minerva sighed.

"Hermione," Harry corrected. "And just give her time. My know-it-all best friend doesn't like being surprised."

Minerva nodded. "So will we be attending dinner at the Burrow this evening?"

Harry looked at the older woman carefully. "If you are alright with that. It's not like we could hide this for long anyway, and it would be better if we told them all, rather than them finding out randomly like Hermione just did."

"I'm going to be the target of half a dozen hexes the second they find out," Minerva complained. "Not that I can't aptly defend myself."

"What makes you think they'd hex you? I'm sure there going to be just as upset with me, especially since they all thought I'd end up married to Ginny."

"And they will assume that I was the one who seduced you."

Harry shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "And I'll be accused of having mommy issues."

"And do you?"

"Absolutely not," Harry said with conviction. "Don't you dare think that how I feel about you has anything to do with the fact that I grew up without a mum."

With that said, Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He was taller than she was now, but not by much. "People always jump to conclusions about things they don't understand," he said quietly. "And that's their problem. Let's just worry about us."

Minerva nodded in agreement, and sighed.

"So how 'bout a shower?" Harry asked.

Minerva laughed. "Hormone ridden boy."

"Yea, so what? You didn't seem to mind last night."

"We should talk about what we're going to do about this evening," Minerva tried to reason as Harry's lips caressed her jaw line.

"We will," Harry replied, sliding his hand under her robe, and between her legs. "Later."

Minerva moaned as Harry's fingers began to gently rub her clit. "Right. Later."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Okay, two things of note: 1)For those of you who begged for some actual lemon...I hope this makes you happy. I refused to make any of my stories become sex scenes strung together by a plot. I rate most of my fics M because I ALWAYS have innuendo at the least. I try to have sex scenes here and there, but in reality, plot comes first, sex comes second, that's just how I roll. 2) I realize it's a bit OOC for me to be making Hermione this much of a bitch. For those of you who like it, awesome, I was trying to expand my horizons and push Hermione's character outside of the JKR box. For those of you who don't like it, never fear, I like Hermione too much to have her remain a bitch...she will come around eventually. In reality, she's just concerned about Harry. **

* * *

><p>"<em>We should talk about what we're going to do about this evening," Minerva tried to reason as Harry's lips caressed her jaw line.<em>

"_We will," Harry replied, sliding his hand under her robe, and between her legs. "Later."_

_Minerva moaned as Harry's finger began to gently rub her clit. "Right. Later." _

* * *

><p>Minerva had no idea what was possessing her. If someone had told her last week that she would now be at the mercy of Harry Potter's wand – and not the wooden one – she would have told them they'd had too much fire whiskey.<p>

"Harry," she moaned. "Want you."

Harry smiled at her. "That robe needs to go, Minerva."

Minerva pulled the tie of her bed robe loose, exposing her naked body to the young man. Harry crawled on top of her, jeans unbuttoned but still on him. She could feel his hard cock pushing against the fabric, begging for room to grow.

"Pants, off," Minerva grunted has Harry cupped one breast in his hand, and started sucking on the opposite nipple.

"Right," Harry said, breathing her scent in deeply. He started fumbling to get his pants off, while still kissing her breasts, stomach, and lower. "What have me here?" he asked.

Minerva was about to inquire what Harry was talking about when she heard the sound of his pants hitting the floor, and Harry's face was suddenly between her legs, tongue teasing her clit.

"Oh my god," Minerva yelped.

Her response only encouraged Harry more – he started running his tongue along every bit of Minerva's pussy. "Tastes so good," Harry mumbled.

Minerva's hips started bucking, and Harry responded by wrapping his arms around the outside of her legs, each head grabbing a breast, holding her into position. He licked her clit in a steady rhythm, stroke after stroke until she was driven to the edge and with a scream, she orgasmed.

Harry released her breasts, and laid his chin gently on her stomach. "You like that?"

Minerva nodded weakly, exhausted smile on her lips. "Uhuh."

"Don't suppose you're still interested in getting fucked," he teased, standing up so that she could see his raging hard on, dripping with pre-cum.

"Oh, yes I am," Minerva said, sitting up with surprising speed and grabbing Harry's hand. She pulled him down on top of her, and he wasted no time positioning himself at her entrance.

"You want this?" he said, pushing forward, just a little bit.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Really?" he taunted, pushing just enough that his head was now wrapped up inside her.

"Fuck me Harry!" Minerva begged.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Harry said, and with a quick thrust, he was totally inside of her. It was a moment of total bliss, and both of them knew it.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Harry and Minerva were showered, dressed, and ready to go to the Burrow. As Hermione had indicated that she would not be giving anyone any warning, they'd agreed to keep the public displays of affection on the down low until the cat was out of the bag.<p>

Harry had laughed when Minerva when she'd used the 'cat out of the bag' reference, asking what type of bag she would like to be put it. Minerva had playfully smacked him, which had led to one more make out session before they really had to get going.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, as they stood in front of the fireplace.

"As I'm going to be," Minerva replied. "Molly is going to curse me to high heaven, you know."

Harry smiled and held up his wand. "I'll keep this close and toss a _protego_ your way if needed."

"Or you could just _acacio _her wand," Minerva suggested.

"I can't summed Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur's wands at the same time, but I can block six curses with one shield charm," Harry pointed out.

"Good point. You did learn something after all, you delinquent."

"Oh shut it," Harry blushed. "Let's go."

Minerva nodded, and threw some powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she said crispy, and she and Harry stepped through, taking care to not hold hands.

"Molly? Arthur?" Harry called when the arrived on the other side of the Floo connection.

"Harry dear," Molly said, coming around the corner. "And Minerva, good to see you. Hermione mentioned that you might be coming along to dinner as well."

"Good to see you as well, Molly," Minerva said quietly.

"So, Harry," Molly said turning to her adopted son. "Are congratulations in order? Am I looking at the new Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Art's professor?"

Harry looked at Minerva. "Did you ever make up your mind about that?"

Minerva chuckled. "Assuming that Harry hasn't changed his mind in the last twenty four hours, yes, he is the newest Hogwarts Professor."

Harry grinned. "I love today," he said cheekily, and only Minerva understood the double meaning.

"Hi Harry," Hermione's voice said coolly, "And Minerva."

Minerva decided against any more than a curt nod. Hermione was still, quite obviously, upset with her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. "Where's Ron?"

"Out back. I told him that you'd be wanting to talk to him privately when you arrived," Hermione said crisply. "And if I were you, I wouldn't bring _her_ out with you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Right, then." He turned to Minerva, leaning over and whispered in her ear. "You take care of Molly, while I'm dealing with Ron. I'm thinking telling them one at a time will go a bit better than all at once. I don't think any one else has arrived yet."

Minerva nodded, sneaking a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before he pulled away. She did not miss the scoff coming out of Hermione's mouth.

Harry started to follow Hermione out of the room. As soon as he'd cleared the doorway, he heard Molly ask: _"Minerva, what on earth have you done to upset Hermione so?" _

Harry didn't linger to listen to the conversation – Minerva could handle herself just fine – but he did get the pleasure of hearing Molly's reaction, Howler level loud, just before the back door closed behind him.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione found their way to the garden, where Ron was sitting on a bench fiddling with a stray piece of thread on his shirt. "Hey Harry," he said. "I heard mum holler from all the way out here, so I'm going to assume what you want to tell me is not good, and I've braced myself already. So, yea, go ahead and just say it."<p>

Harry let out a deep breath. "Alright then Ron. I am in a romantic relationship with Minerva McGonagall."

Ron's jaw hit the floor.

Harry continued, getting the full story out before Ron started yelling. "I am courting her. If things go as planned, I intend to marry her. I've had feelings for her since the Battle of Hogwarts, and we've only just started seeing each other."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "I think you're my new hero."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked, confused.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione cut in. "Don't you see how wrong this is? He's talking about Professor McGonagall! Our old, old being the key word there, Professor. Just because Harry grew up without a mum does not give McGonagall the right to…"

"Hey!" Ron snapped. "That's uncalled for Hermione. Harry's not an idiot, he wouldn't date someone just because she reminded him of his dead mum, which I doubt McGonagall does. Hell, what guy at Hogwart's didn't at some point have a crush on McG? If Harry was brave enough to actually ask her out, and if he was lucky enough that she actually said yes, then go Harry!"

Hermione huffed, and stormed off.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, genuinely moved. Ron had really surprised him.

Ron shrugged. "Just saying it how I see it. But Harry, I gotta know, are her legs as sexy as all the rumor's say?"

Harry grinned like an idiot. "Ohhhh yea."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

__**Hey! An actual update! Update for Antebellum coming in the next week, sometime...I hope...Anyway, here's some more MM/HP fun!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!" Ron snapped. "That's uncalled for Hermione. Harry's not an idiot, he wouldn't date someone just because she reminded him of his dead mum, which I doubt McGonagall does. Hell, what guy at Hogwart's didn't at some point have a crush on McG? If Harry was brave enough to actually ask her out, and if he was lucky enough that she actually said yes, then go Harry!"<em>

_Hermione huffed, and stormed off._

_"Thanks Ron," Harry said, genuinely moved. Ron had really surprised him._

_Ron shrugged. "Just saying it how I see it. But Harry, I gotta know, are her legs as sexy as all the rumor's say?"_

_Harry grinned like an idiot. "Ohhhh yea."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went smoothly enough. Molly's reaction to the news that Minerva was being courted by Harry had been loud enough to draw Arthur, Ginny, and George into the kitchen, and Molly had made the announcement right then and there. By the time Harry had returned to the kitchen with Ron, Molly had calmed down, and the others were over their initial reactions of shock, and on to letting the new couple know how they felt.<p>

George was mercilessly teasing Minerva. He informed her that he and Fred had a long standing bet about if she was ever get involved with a former student. Fred had doubted it, but George had always suspected she had a kinky, wild side, and according to him, this situation proved his theories.

Ginny, Harry could tell, was a bit hurt about it. Harry was well aware that with their history, this would be hardest on her. Despite it all, she'd been polite, holding the Weasley temper at bay. She was quiet throughout dinner, and made absolutely no effort to ask Minerva how the older woman liked being shagged by Harry Potter (as George had rather uncouthly inquired).

Arthur's reaction, like Ron's, had surprised Harry. He had said that there was a thirty year age gap between his own parents. After that fact had been pointed out, Molly had started calming down. By the end of the night, even Hermione had started to come around, though she still thought the whole thing was completely mad. She admitted to Harry that she was more upset that he hadn't told her and Ron about how he felt, than the fact that he was seeing their former professor.

After dinner, hugs were exchanged, and Harry and Minerva returned to Hogwarts, to settle in for a quiet evening.

"I have a staff meeting in the morning," Minerva said.

"Are you telling me this as your newest staff member, or was there more behind that comment?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course you should attend, since you are indeed the new Defense Professor. But I think we should let the rest of the staff know about…us, as while we're at it."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Should I plan on holding a shield charm up the whole time?"

Minerva elbowed him. "I'm more inclined to think that they will assume we are playing a joke on them."

"I guess we'll handle it however it goes," Harry said. "We should get to bed then, if we're to be up early."

"Agreed," Minerva replied. "Shall I show you to your quarters, or are you planning on just staying in mine forever?"

Harry chuckled. "You know my intentions, Ms. McGonagall, but if you'd like to kick me out, by all means just say so."

"I think I'd prefer you stay, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied with a grin.

"As my lady wishes," Harry said, throwing off his shirt and wrapping Minerva in his arms.

* * *

><p>Harry and Minerva walked in silence to the staff meeting, both anticipating the reaction of Poppy, Filius, Podama, Hagrid, and Draco Malfoy, who had replaced Severus Snape as Potions Master right after the war ended. Neither Harry nor Minerva had a relationship of any significance with any of the other staff members.<p>

Out side the door, Minerva took a deep breath. "Ready?" she asked.

Harry smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Yes, Headmistress. Lead on."

They were the last to arrive. "Mr. Potter!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Oh god," Draco moaned. "Please, Headmistress, tell me you did not hire him."

Minerva scowled at the obnoxious, albeit qualified Potions master. "As Draco has already guessed, Mr. Potter will be joining the staff, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," she said crisply.

"Congratulations, 'Arry!" Hagrid beamed. "I never knew you had interest in teachin'."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry replied. "As I told Minerva, after teaching the DA, I was inspired."

Hagrid and a few other staff members who were aware of what the DA had been nodded.

"Now," Minerva said as she and Harry took seats. "I need to make an announcement before we get started."

"Is everything alight Minerva?" Poppy asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes," Minerva said, smile curling on her lips. "Great actually. You see, Mr. Potter and myself…are…courting."

You could have heard a pin drop. Silence filled the room for nearly a full minute before Draco spoke. "You're joking."

Harry stood up and walked over to Minerva, kissing her gently on the lips. "Nope," he said, turned back to his former classmate.

"Courting?" Filius squeaked. "As in…"

"As in I intend to turn your friend into Mrs. Potter, in due time," Harry replied, eyeing the small man.

"The Daily Prophet is going to have a field day when this gets out, Minerva," Poppy said.

Harry groaned. That, he was not looking forward to. The minute Rita Skeeter got her hands on this story…

"I realize that, Poppy," Minerva replied. "There's not much I can do about that, but Harry and I wanted to be sure our friends knew about it before it hits the news stands. Neither of us have any family to speak of."

"I suggest you personally tell Albus," Podama suggested. "Even if he is just a portrait, you were both close to him."

Minerva nodded. "I already thought of that. "We'll tell him as soon as we finish this meeting. So, on to business?"

As Minerva directed the staff meeting, Harry took note of the various reactions. Filius and Podoma seemed okay with it. Poppy had taken it in stride has if Minerva had commented on the weather. Draco, well Harry had not been surprised at all by his response. He was quite sure the youngest Malfoy would harass him to high heaven later on. He wouldn't dare in front of Minerva.

Hagrid had not said a word, and that did both Harry. He looked at the half-giant, who seemed intent on not meeting his eye. Harry would have to go talk to him later. He was probably just upset that Harry had not told him prior to the staff meeting. After all, Hagrid was one of the most open minded people Harry had ever known. He was sure his longtime friend would come around.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, like Minerva said, she and Harry headed up to the Head's office to speak to Albus. "This might be a little awkward, Harry," Minerva warned. "I'm not sure if Albus will react very well, or very badly."<p>

"Why would you think he'd react badly?" Harry asked, certain he was missing something important.

"Very few people are aware of this Harry, but Albus…well he's my ex-husband. We married right after I graduated, and divorced about twenty years ago, before you were even born."

"Way to date yourself," Harry joked, trying to mask his surprise.

Minerva elbowed him. "Half the reason I haven't been with anyone in so damn long is because anytime someone would catch my interest, Albus would scare them away. Now that the old coot is dead…well I hope you won't let him get to you. It's not like he can hurt you from beyond the grave."

Harry looked at her, mock concern on his face. "This is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about," he pointed out. "The man is well known for breaking the rules."

Minerva huffed. "Come on, chicken."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for Min and Harry. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was not a man to be trifled with. Harry Potter was well aware of this. He had never forgotten the reaction of the former Headmaster when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. That was just a small taste, Harry imagined, of what the wrath of Albus Dumbledore could bring.<p>

Minerva seemed not to be overly worried as the couple made their way up to the Head's office to inform Albus of their relationship. Harry had been somewhat worried about the man's reaction to their relationship already…and that was before finding out he and Minerva were more than friends.

"Relax," Minerva said, kissing his cheek as they came to the staircase leading up to the Head's office. "It'll be fine."

"Right," Harry nodded, following her lead. "I'll just…"

"Let me do the talking." Minerva smiled.

"Way to make me feel like a student, Minerva," Harry growled.

Minerva paused. "I didn't mean it like that, dearest. I just thought Albus would take it better coming from me."

"But he won't respect me as the man in your life if I don't act it," Harry argued. "Take it well or not, I think he needs to hear it from me."

Minerva smiled gently. "As you wish, Harry. I realize it can't be easy for you to take the lead in a situation where your lover is much older, not to mention your former teacher. I want you to feel comfortable doing so, however. If our relationship progresses as we wish it to, then you will need to be respected as the head of the household. You are _the_ Potter, after all."

Harry grinned. "As _we_ wish it to?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Out of everything I said, that it what you found most important?"

Harry kept right on grinning. "You had only said things about the future with the word 'if' in the equation. As if you still weren't sure if you wanted it to last. But you just said 'we'."

Minerva kissed Harry with such force that he nearly banged his head on the stone wall. "Never doubt that I want this to work out, love. I did not enter into this relationship lightly. To be honest, I kind of had a crush on you anyhow. I would never have acted on it, but you've always been...special to me. And it had nothing to do with you being The-Boy-Who-Lived, or the Chosen One, or any other such nonsense."

"But I was the Chosen One," Harry said, twisting in such a way that Minerva was now pinned against the wall where he had been.

"My chosen one," Minerva said softly.

Harry's heart melted on the spot. "I love you," he murmured, pulling Minerva close.

"And I you," the older woman replied, burying her face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I am courting Minerva," Harry said bluntly.<p>

Minerva stood by her young beau calmly. She would not react, she promised herself before they walked in. She would just let things play out.

"I see," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore replied stiffly.

"Albus…"

Minerva held back a smile. It was good that Harry had called Albus by his given name. It would tell her former husband and lifetime friend that Harry was a man now.

"I am not asking your permission to be involved with Minerva," Harry continued. "I am aware of the history between you, and I think that you can understand why we've come to tell you in person. You mean a lot to both of us. Like I said, not asking permission, but your blessing would mean a great deal to me, and Minerva."

Albus gave Harry a calculated look. Oh, how she knew that look. She knew by the twinkle in his eye that he fully intended on giving his blessing, but he was thoroughly enjoying tormenting Harry at the present. "Harry, what makes you think that you are good enough for such a woman as she?" he asked quietly, still not giving away any emotion.

Harry smiled, and pointed to a bowl in Albus' portrait. "Have a lemon drop, sir. I imagine they are laced with a Calming Drought, as usual."

Minerva grinned. Harry had him.

Albus chuckled. "You know Harry, I did just that for many years, and no one before you has ever insinuated that they were laced. How long have you known?"

Harry shrugged. "It just always made sense to me. And to answer your question, I don't know if I am good enough for Minerva. She is an incredible woman, and I haven't the foggiest why she said yes when I asked permission to court her. But I want to be god enough for her, and if it takes the rest of my life to become so, I will."

Albus nodded. "Good answer, m'boy. "Yes, you have my blessing. I reserve the right send Voldemort back to get you if you break her heart, however."

Harry's eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that to the Wizarding World, just to get me, would you?"

Minerva had serious doubts about Albus' inability to do anything. He was, after all, the most powerful wizard of his age. She crossed her arms. "Albus…" she said threateningly.

Albus waved his hand in dismissal of Minerva's warning tone. "Harry, there is absolutely nothing that I would not do for her. However, I will spend serious time thinking about less destructive ways to bring you to the other side, should the need arise. I'm sure I could come up with something."

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Albus. As Headmistress, I am more than capable of ripping your portrait off the wall. I may even move you to McGonagall Manor, and let my father have a go at you. As absolutely mad as it sounds, I love Harry very much, and if you touch one hair on his head…"

Albus shuddered. "Please, anything but Richard."

Minerva huffed. "You have been warned."

Harry took her hand, and she suddenly felt measurably more calm. Ridiculously calm, actually. "What the bloody hell?" she muttered.

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Lotion mixed with a paste version of the Calming Drought."

"Copycat!" she accused.

"No Minerva," Albus' amused tone interrupted. "His idea is better than mine. I am impressed, Harry. I should have thought of that years ago. Might have saved me a few scars, perhaps even my marriage.

He paused.

"You are aware of the depth of a Scottish woman's temper, correct?" Albus inquired.

Minerva huffed. "If the two of you start ganging up on me, I am doomed."

Harry leaned over and whispered so quietly that only she could hear. "I don't want to doom you…I want to _do_ you." He hissed. "Shall we go?"

Minerva could feel her pulse starting to pound. "Albus, we'll catch up with you later. Harry has just reminded me of a…very important meeting that we must attend to."

Albus nodded. "Very well. Do come by to visit without her sometime, Harry."

"Harry, come." Minerva said, practically dragging the young man toward the door. If he was going to get her worked up like that, then he better damn well do something about it.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied with a grin. "Later, Albus!" he called…just before the office door slammed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Perrrrrdddyy please! <strong>

**Oh crap. I just realized my foot is asleep! Good thing I only need fingers to post this!**


End file.
